Numerous applications for mobile phones, tablet computers or the like are available for tracking fitness and exercise. Examples include applications that track food consumed, provide work out routines or the like. Such applications continue to grow in popularity.
However, a need exists for mobile applications and systems that motivate an exerciser to continue exercising, exercise harder and have fun.